Let No Man Put A Sunder
by Janis B
Summary: Anna B and Sumner prepare to tie the knot as all sorts of unexpected surprises crop up ***FINAL CHAPTER***
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of our entertainment. I lay no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or any of its characters. 

_**"Let No Man Put A Sunder"**_

Janis Boisclair 

jboisclair@rogers.com 

_**~****Chapter One****~** _

_One Week Earlier On a Small Farm Outside Dallas_

"Well Billy what have you got for me?" Mad Dog asked walking over to where Billy Tiller stood. 

"That shipment just like you ordered," Billy smiled bringing out two bags of pure cocaine. 

Mad Dog McClain nodded his head to one of his associates who went forward opening the corner of one of the bags with a knife. Wetting his finger he touched it to the powder and then to his tongue smiling to his boss he nodded his head yes. 

"You've done good Billy," Mad Dog smiled my boss is going to be pleased. 

"So when are we going to get down to some serious business?" Tiller asked. 

"Heh, heh," Mad Dog laughed. "Patience my friend, I need to discuss things with my associates. I'll be back in Dallas in two weeks." 

"Two weeks!" Tiller began to protest." I've got lots more customers that I can be supplying to…" 

"Then I suggest maybe you should do business with them because there are lots more suppliers out there that we can do business with as well. I doubt that you are going to find anyone to take as much as us or as consistently as us… but that is what this great country is all about free enterprise," Mad Dog smiled. 

"All right two weeks," Billy agreed. 

"Good," Mad Dog smiled going back to his chauffeur driven limousine and getting in. 

_**~Chapter Two~ ** _

_Two Days Prior to Anna B and Sumner's Wedding_

It was four twenty-three in the morning it hadn't even started to get light yet when for some reason unknown to him Gage awoke. He turned to snuggle closer to his wife to find her side of the bed empty. Pulling himself up on one elbow his eyes were drawn to the light coming from the bathroom door. Throwing back the covers he got up to investigate. 

Nearing the door he could hear what sounded like quiet sobs coming from beyond. "Syd are you all right?" he hoarsely whispered gently rapping on the door at the same time. 

"Go away Gage," came the response from inside. 

"Syd what's wrong?" he asked ignoring what she had said opening the door and going inside to find her sitting on the floor crying. 

"Gage just go back to bed…" she started to say only to have him slide to the floor and wrap his arms around her. Not being able to help herself she turned into his chest crying more. 

Gently stroking her hair Gage couldn't imagine what was upsetting Syd this much. It was so unlike her to get this upset over anything that she resorted to tears. "You might feel better if you tell me," he tried to coax it out of her. 

"If you must know I'm late," she cried out pulling away from him mad at him all over again. 

"Syd you're not late it's still dark out," Gage tried to reason just to have her punch him in the chest. 

"Francis some times," she cried out. "I'm late and it's all your fault," she continued on tossing the test results from the home pregnancy test she had just taken at him as she scrambled to her feet to stomp out of the bathroom. 

Gage looked after her for a moment then picking up the test he read the results, which were positive. Looking back in the bedroom to where Syd sat on the edge of the bed crying again he picked himself up and went to join her. 

"Well this is sort of unexpected," he smiled down at her. 

"Shut up Gage," she snapped back wiping her hand across her face. 

He sat down on the bed beside her wanting to put his arm around her when she suddenly bolted back to the bathroom to be sick. Following her he opened the cabinet to retrieve a washcloth turning the faucet on at the same time. Gently he began to bathe the back of her neck and slowly she was able to relax the wave of nausea passing. 

Putting his arms around his wife Gage lifted her from the floor and carried her back to their bed. Climbing in with her he pulled her to him and held her neither of them speaking. 

"Gage how did we let this happen? We just got Cat into school full days," Syd sobbed again. 

"I guess it happened the usual way," Gage answered her only to feel her wraith in his side again. 

"Syd I'm sorry it wasn't my intention to have this happen…" he tried to sooth. 

"You never take no for an answer either do you," she spit back. 

"Syd this isn't all my fault you were just as willing," he replied bracing for another hit. 

Instead he got more tears and a pitiful, "I know but I just don't want to be pregnant." 

Being at a loss for words to comfort his wife Gage simply pulled her back closer to his chest letting his kisses tease her neck while his hands roamed to her tummy. He really hadn't given much thought to the possibility of this happening again. "I love you Honey," he whispered his hand moving toward her breast. 

"Francis this is what got us into this mess," she complained grasping his hand. 

"But Syd the damage is all ready done," he persisted nuzzling her neck again. "Besides you were the one to tell me I never take no for an answer." 

"Damn it I want to be mad at you," she cried wiggling around in his arms to face him letting his lips take hers in a deep satisfying kiss. 

"I know you do but we have to put on a good front let Anna B and Sumner know how wonderful wedded bliss is," he teased seeing that she was mellowing. 

"Anna B and Sumner's wedding," Syd gasped. "Gage promise me this is our little secret until after the wedding I don't want anything to take away from their day." 

"It's our secret Honey," he promised. Of course he would have promised her anything at this point to keep her from crying again. Pulling her close he kissed her again deeply and passionately. 

_Later that Morning…_

Julie Gage walked into the kitchen to find her brother putting the coffee on and struggling with breakfast. "Hey little brother where's your wife?" she asked stopping to kiss the top of Cat's head. 

"Syd's sleeping late," he answered asking if she wanted some eggs 

"Wait a minute your wife, my sister-in-law is sleeping late?" Julie questioned. "Is she not feeling well?" 

"She does on occasion sleep late you know," Gage answered just as Chris entered the kitchen. 

"I don't know Dad but by sounds of it I think Aunt Julie is right she isn't feeling very well," Chris added his two cents worth. 

"Would you like me to check on her?" Julie asked. 

"No but I would really appreciate it if you would take over making breakfast," Gage almost pleaded heading back down the hall but not before grabbing a gingerale for Syd. 

"Is your Dad acting weird or is it just me?" Julie asked the kids. 

"Dad always acts weird," Piper, answered her question the rest agreeing. 

"Hmm," Julie mumbled deciding something was up and she was going to find out what. "Bacon and eggs kids?" she asked turning back to the task at hand. 

~~~~~ 

Sydney was just coming out of the bathroom as Gage came in the bedroom she looked pale and pasty. "I forgot how awful this is," she mumbled to Gage letting him put his arm around her and help her back to bed. 

"Lay down and I'll rub your back," Gage suggested moving on the bed beside her. 

"Just let me lay up against you," she replied putting her arms around his waist as she lay on her tummy resting her head on his stomach. 

Gage smiled down at his wife running his hand down her back he was kind of getting used to the idea of another Gage. The phone rang but he made no move to answer it he could all ready hear the kids shouting, "I'll get it." 

"What time is it Gage?" Syd asked. 

Glancing at the clock he answered, "Almost ten." 

"Umm I've got to get up Gage I've got so much to do," she said rising up on her elbows to collapse against him again. 

"Take it slow Syd," Gage cautioned. "Julie is here and I know she won't mind helping out." 

Syd didn't have time to give him an answer Piper was knocking on their door. "Dad Uncle Walker is on the phone for you." 

"Thanks Piper," Gage called back reaching for the phone. 

"Oh Gage not today," Syd moaned as she heard him say, "Walker," into the phone. 

"I believe the file is on Syd's desk… just a second," he said before turning to his wife. "Syd is that file on Mad Dog McClain on your desk?" 

"Top drawer right hand side," she answered pulling herself to her feet and heading for the bathroom. 

Gage repeated what she said to Walker who found the file with no trouble. "So what's up with McClain?" Gage couldn't resist asking. 

"He was saw boarding a plane in Houston under an alias name, a Mick Barron. Trivette's checking out the name," Walker explained. 

"Let me know what you find out," Gage told his boss before hanging up the phone. 

"What did Walker want?" Syd asked looking in the closet for something to wear. 

"He says that Mad Dog just boarded a plane in Houston under the name Mick Barron and is on his way to Dallas," he relayed. 

"Maybe you'll see him when you go with Julie to pick up her mystery man," Syd replied giving a small shriek at the same time. "I all ready don't fit into my clothes," she grimaced wrestling the zipper on her jeans closed. 

"You look perfect to me Syd," he smiled trying to steal a kiss only to be interrupted by another knock on the door. 

"Anna B and Sumner are here," Julie's voice came from the other side. "Francis if you're coming to the airport with me you'd better hurry up." 

"Be right there Julie," Gage called out to her before leaning down to kiss his wife. "You take it easy today," he warned. "Try and stop long enough to eat something even if you don't feel like it." 

"All right Gage get going," she said almost pushing him into the hallway where Julie waited for him. 

"Hi Syd, feeling better?" Julie asked. 

"Who said I wasn't feeling good?" she asked giving Gage a glare. 

"Chris mentioned he didn't think you sounded too good this morning," Julie replied. 

"It was just a ploy to get me to come back to bed," Gage cut in pushing his sister down the hall. 

"Sydney," it was Anna B calling. "I was just about to come down the hall and get you," she told her friend locking her arm through Syd's. "Come on we have to go I got your coffee poured." 

"Ah… that's nice of you but I'm just a little off coffee today," Syd told her reaching for a glass to pour some juice. 

Both Anna B and Sumner looked at her as if she had lost her mind neither saying anything to her but wondering what was up. There had been plenty of discussion and speculation before she and Gage had appeared from the bedroom… Now no coffee her most favourite drink this was weird. 

_DFW Airport_

Julie and Gage stood facing Gate twenty waiting for the shuttle from Houston. Gage had taken a quick look around spotting the two rangers Trivette had sent to tail Mad Dog. 

"So what's up with you and Syd?" Julie asked without taking her eyes from the gate. 

"Nothing. What would be up with us?" Gage asked not looking at his sister either. 

"Frankie even the kids noticed you were acting a little weird this morning," Julie answered turning to look at him. 

"You know Syd she's just worried every thing is going to go according to plan," Gage said hoping she was buying it. 

"Never mind me what's all this secrecy about this hot guy you're dating?" he asked trying to change the subject. 

She didn't have time to answer the passengers were beginning to come through the gate. Suddenly she saw him running to him she shouted out, "Mick over here." 

The man she was calling looked up catching her in his arms to hold her tight and kiss her while Gage stood with his mouth open wide. Julie had just run to the arms of Mad Dog McClain. 

Taking hold of Mick's hand Julie brought him over to where she had left Gage standing. "Francis I want you to meet Mick Barron, Mick this is my brother Francis," Julie beamed to both men. 

"Francis Gage Texas Ranger pleased to meet you," Mick said offering his hand to Gage. 

"Mick is it?" Gage asked taking his offered hand, "Nice to meet you too. Julie," Gage smiled turning towards her, "why don't you and Mick grab his suitcase I really want to check on Syd." 

"Ha I knew she wasn't feeling good," Julie triumphantly said. 

"Okay you got us but you can't let on because she doesn't want anything to mess up this wedding," Gage looked pleadingly at his sister. 

"All right all ready," Julie laughed taking Mick's arm once more and heading for the baggage carousel with him. 

Gage quickly dialled his wife watching his sister walk away with Mad Dog McClain. "Gage you can't be calling me all the time …" he heard Syd's voice as the phone connected. 

"Syd listen to me you aren't going to believe who the mystery man is." 

"Some one famous?" 

"Famous in the drug dealing category…" 

"Gage what are you talking about?" 

"Mick Barron alias Mad Dog McClain is Julie's date for the wedding." 

"Get serious Gage." 

"Sydney I couldn't be more serious I'm standing here looking at the two of them as we speak," he replied. "You had better alert the rest so they don't draw their guns on us when I show up at the door with him. Got to go Honey glad you're feeling better," Gage said for the benefit of his sister and Mick. 

"Sydney's feeling better then?" Julie questioned. 

"Yeah I guess Erica wasn't feeling that well a few days ago and she figures it must be the same bug," Gage fabricated the story as he went. 

"Your wife is a Texas Ranger too?" Mick asked with interest making conversation. 

"Yes… yes she is," Gage answered half stumbling over his words. 

"And three great kids I'm told," Mick continued. 

"I see Julie has told you more about us then she has told us about you," Gage said taking the offensive. 

"That's so you can get to know Mick before you do a back ground check on him," Julie cut in standing on tiptoes to kiss her brother's cheek. 

_Sydney and Gage's_

Sydney Anna B and Erica sat at the kitchen table Syd going down a last minute checklist. "Jimmy has the ring right?" Anna B asked. 

"I have the ring," Erica assured her taking her hand, "and I'll give it to Jimmy just before he leaves for the church with Sumner." 

"I don't know why I'm so nervous Matt isn't nervous at all," Anna B proclaimed. 

"Well I know I was nothing but a bundle of nerves but Jimmy was the worse he's lucky his head was attached," Erica laughed. 

"Was Gage nervous?" Anna B asked Syd who sat there staring down at the table. "Syd are you all right?" 

Still no answer as Anna B and Erica stared at her. 

"Sydney," it was Erica who spoke putting her hand on her friend's arm. "Everything all right?" 

"Oh… yeah… I'm fine, just a little tired I guess," Syd tried to cover her inattentiveness. 

"Maybe if you and your husband would go to bed to sleep…" Erica teased. "I really don't know why you don't have a bigger family," she persisted eliciting a giggle from Anna B. 

"I'm just tired," Syd snapped getting up to run down the hall the bedroom door banging shut behind her. 

Erica and Anna B a like stared after Syd. "What on earth?" Erica mumbled the question out. 

"Erica it has been this way all morning," Anna B volunteered. "And Julie told Matt and me that Gage hasn't been much better." 

"Still I'd better go apologize for acting like my husband and make sure she's all right," Erica replied starting to get up. She didn't get too far before the back door opened and Gage came in with Julie and Mick. 

Gage made the introductions asking at the same time where his wife was. "Gage I think I upset her a little," Erica began. "We were kidding each other about married life and I said I was surprised you didn't have a bigger family…" 

"Oh boy," Gage mumbled to himself hastily saying to Erica, "Don't let it upset you Erica I think I know what's wrong." 

Before another word could be said Gage disappeared down the hall. Opening the door he found Syd curled up on the bed a sleep. He pulled the comforter around her and kissed her cheek. Smiling he thought to himself definitely all the symptoms as he remembered them were coming back. 

"Is she all right?" Erica asked worry showing on her face as Gage came back in the kitchen. 

"She's fine just having a quick nap. She's just had a lot of things on the go lately and its stressing her out a bit," Gage answered being vague. 

"I hope all this extra with the wedding…" Anna B began. 

"Are you kidding she thrives on that sort of stress," Gage laughed putting his arm around her and giving her a hug. 

Everyone took what Gage said at face value each keeping to their own thoughts on what they thought might be wrong an uneasy silence filling the air. Finally Mick spoke up, "Gage could I possibly borrow your car I have a couple of things to pick up that I didn't get a chance to pick up before I left Houston." 

"Yeah… all right," Gage hesitated a moment before tossing the keys to him. 

"Want me to go with you?" Julie asked. 

"No that's all right Honey," he answered kissing her forehead. "I should only be about an hour." 

"Okay," she smiled watching him go back out the door. 

Gage's eyes never left Mick as soon as he heard the car moving down the driveway he grabbed up Syd's keys saying, "Man Syd is going to kill me I told her I'd pick up milk." Before anyone had a chance to say anything Gage was in Syd's vehicle tailing after Mick. 

"I told you he was acting just as weird as her," Julie commented to Anna B and Erica. 

~~~~~ 

It took only a moment for Gage to catch sight of his car Mad Dog was heading for the expressway and for downtown. He pulled his phone as he drove having himself patched through to the two rangers who had picked up the tail from the airport. 

"Any idea what's going on Gage?" one asked as they began to tag him for the tail. 

"None," Gage replied, "so lets not loose him." 

Before long they were leaving the expressway and heading into one of Dallas' poorer districts. "For someone from Houston he sure knows he way around," Gage spoke aloud to himself. 

Coming up on a set of railway tracks Mick suddenly turned down a service road that ran beside them turning once again into a yard where two old abandoned warehouses stood. The warehouses looked as if they hadn't been occupied for years Gage noted watching Mick go inside one of them. Getting out Gage drew his gun looking around he watched as Rangers Dillon and Kinsey took up positions behind him then he followed behind Mad Dog. 

"Where's Tiller?" he heard Mad Dog demand. 

"He told me to take a message," the one who seemed to be in charge answered. 

"Look Einstein you get hold of Tiller and tell him that the Rangers are on to him and his little operation. The deal is off we aren't going down for his screw-ups," Mad Dog informed him. 

"How do you know that?" Vince Parlance, the second in command questioned him. 

"Lets just say I have an inside track with the rangers and I know what is going on from the inside out," Mad Dog snidely remarked. 

Gage could feel his blood boil as he listened if he hadn't wanted to plough his fist into Mad Dog's face so badly he may have shot him on the spot. 

"Look what I found?" one of the gang was suddenly shouting coming into view bringing Ranger Kinsey at gunpoint. 

"Didn't I tell you there where rangers snooping around your organization?" Mad Dog demanded. 

"We're going to have one less ranger snooping around," Parlance grinned bringing his gun up to fire. 

Before the gun could discharge Gage had gone flying into Parlance and Mad Dog at the same time. Ranger Dillon had come flying into the fight too freeing his partner who went after Parlance leaving Gage free to face Mad Dog. 

Both he and Mad Dog were pretty evenly matched but Gage had the edge. He had built up quite a head of steam over what this guy was doing to Julie and over his words he had the inside track over the rangers. In the end Gage had took him to the ground and snapped the cuffs on him. 

"How you going to explain this to Julie?" Mad Dog jeered. 

"Say her name again and it will be the last thing to ever come out of your mouth," Gage threatened handing him over to Ranger Kinsey. 

TBC. 


	2. Chapter Three

_**~****Chapter Three~**_

_Ranger Headquarters_

"Gage where are you?" Syd asked as she picked up the phone on the second ring. 

"Syd calm down I'm at headquarters…" Gage began to say. 

"What are you doing there we are off until Monday, we have a million things to do, a rehearsal dinner to get ready for…" 

"Syd, Syd calm down will you and please just listen," Gage cut back in. 

"Oh this had better be good Gage," she told him not giving him an inch. 

Pausing a moment Gage began to explain about following Mad Dog and the subsequent arrest and that they were just about to question him. 

"Gage what about…" she stopped mid sentence knowing Julie was beginning to worry about Mick not returning. 

"Honey is Julie there?" Gage asked. 

"Um hmm," Syd quietly replied. 

"Syd I can't talk to her over the phone this is going to have to wait until I get there," Gage said pausing for a moment before asking, "How are you feeling?" 

"Bout the same," she answered feeling everyone's eyes on her. 

"Sumner and Trivette are with me here we'll all be there as soon as we can." 

"Just make it sooner then later Gage," Syd answered going back to being tough. 

~~~~~ 

Gage hung up angered all over again as he headed for interrogation C. Shoving open the door he bound into the room grabbing Mad Dog by the throat. Slamming him against the wall Gage brought his face into McClain's almost nose to nose. "Do you have any feelings at all for my sister?" he growled. 

"More then you know Francis," he smirked at Gage. "She's quite a little tigress when it comes to loving her." 

Without even thinking Gage drove his fist into Mad Dog's gut McClain slumping forward just as Walker opened the door. "Enough Gage," he barked Trivette coming in behind him followed by some guy in a suit Gage didn't know. 

"Step back Gage," Walker warned him as Gage glared a moment more at McClain before letting him drop to the floor. 

"Gage this is Agent Thomas Barber and the gentleman you just finished driving in the stomach is agent Robyn Chafe DEA," Trivette introduced. 

Hearing Mad Dog identified Gage looked up at both Walker and Trivette for confirmation. Their eyes told him it was the truth. 

"We have been working on this case for eleven months and we are close to a whole string of arrests and taking down the Blanchard organization," Barber was explaining. "After today's screw up it looks like we are going to need some help from the rangers office." 

"That's where you come in Gage," Trivette piped up. 

"We need to make it look like you work for Mad Dog in the Blanchard organization as well as the rangers," Barber announced to them followed by both Chafe and Gage voicing a stream of objections and complaints about the other. 

"Gentlemen this is not up for discussion," Walker cut in, "Gage bring Sydney up to speed on things bring her in as back up. Any questions?" 

"Walker I want Sydney kept out of this?" Gage answered his glare not leaving Chafe. 

"Any particular reason?" Walker questioned. 

"I…" Gage began to say choking on his words and finishing with, "have my reasons." 

"Come on Gage we all know she can handle things," Trivette stated. 

Gage stood there remembering the promise he had made to Syd that morning and with the wedding going on decided that things shouldn't get to out of hand before they could be rectified on Monday. "All right its fine," Gage agreed not liking any of this one bit. 

"Then you had better get going, Chafe you can bring Gage up to speed on this as well as his wife," Barber instructed. 

Everyone left leaving Gage and Chafe sitting there. "If you are expecting an apology don't," Chafe glared at Gage. 

"At least we are thinking the same because I'm not about to be apologizing to you either," Gage shot back. "Just tell me one thing Chafe does Julie have any idea about this?" 

"Your sister thinks I'm Mick Barron and I work for the accounting firm of Salmon and Michaels. I'd like to keep it that way for now," Chafe told him watching the anger rise in Gage again. 

"I like Julie a lot," Chafe tried to explain Gage cutting him off. 

"Oh yeah I bet you do you all ready told me how great it is to sleep with her." 

"Will you listen for one minute," Chafe shouted. 

"I'm listening," Gage replied unnaturally calm for him. 

"Look in this line of work I just don't usually let anyone in my life but Julie well she's different," Chafe paused trying to read what Gage was thinking. "I care about her a lot I may even… that doesn't matter right now. After this is over I'm going to explain everything to her and hope that she cares enough about me to want to continue seeing me. Does that answer your question?" Chafe asked. 

"Julie looked after me when we were growing up, she took care of me and made a lot of sacrifices for me. If you do anything I mean just anything to hurt her no matter how small the hurt I'll take up this discussion just where it left off before our bosses interrupted me. Do I make myself clear?" Gage asked. 

Both stared at each other for a moment Gage finally saying, "We better get our stories straight and get home." 

_Sydney and Gage's_

Piper was sitting on the front step playing with Kitty when Gage pulled in the driveway with Chafe, Sumner was right behind them in Syd's jeep. "Hi Pipe," Gage greeted his daughter. 

"Hi Daddy," Piper answered standing up to put her hand on her hip and ask, "What did you do this time Mommy is really mad and so is Aunt Julie?" Before giving her father time to answer she continued on. "You must be Mick you're in trouble too but only with Aunt Julie." 

By now Sumner was getting out of Syd's car and Piper bestowed her words of wisdom on him. "You're lucky Anna B wants to marry you that's all I have to say on the subject," she told him. 

"Thanks for the heads up," Gage smiled grateful for Piper's take of the situation. 

"You do know you are going to get the blame for this Dad?" she questioned walking arm and arm with him into the house. 

"Don't I always?" he leaned down and whispered to her. 

"Yeah but at least I'm not your accomplice this time," she beamed back at him. 

"Sydney they're here," Anna B's words sounded even before Gage got the door open. "Sumner where have you been?" 

"Listen everyone before things get out of hand this is my fault," Gage announced as all eyes turned to him. "Matt and I were on our way back here when I caught sight of Mick at the plaza. We stopped and invited him for a beer got talking and I guess the time just got away from us." 

Gage could tell most everyone was buying the story with the exception of his wife who turned and walked towards the kitchen. 

Following after her Gage walked up behind her where she stood at the sink about to start peeling potatoes. Putting both arms around her he let his hands rest on her tummy leaning down to kiss her neck and whisper, "We need to talk Honey." 

"That's an understatement," she answered. Turning in his arms she spit out, "What is he still doing here and why isn't he locked up?" 

Gage didn't have time to answer Erica was shouting good-bye to them as were Matt and Anna B who were giving her a ride home. 

"Bye," Gage shouted back as Julie came into the kitchen with Mick. 

"Syd this is Mick you didn't get a chance to meet him earlier," Julie introduced. 

"Nice to meet you Sydney," Mick smiled offering his hand to her. "I've heard a lot about you." 

"It's nice to meet you," Syd curtly retorted turning to Julie at the same moment. "Julie I hate to impose but I really need to have a word with Gage would you mind looking after these potatoes… Please." 

"Yeah maybe you can get Mick to help give him a taste of what life with the Gages is really like," Gage laughed as Syd reached up and grabbed his ear. "Oww, oww Syd," he whined as she dragged him with her into the study closing the door behind them. 

"All right Gage what gives?" Syd demanded. 

"His name is actually Robyn Chafe, he's DEA and I'm stuck with him," Gage explained all in one sentence. 

"What?" Syd asked in disbelief. 

"I didn't find out until I arrested him," Gage began explaining the whole thing to his partner. 

"And Julie really doesn't know who he is?" Syd asked for the hundredth time as Gage nodded his head again. "Gage you think we are going to wake up any time soon and this nightmare of a day will be over?" 

"There's more Syd," Gage began to say. 

"More what more can there possibly be?" 

"You got assigned as back up and I couldn't get you out of it with out telling everyone…" 

"Gage you didn't," Syd hissed. 

"No Syd the secret is safe for now as long as you don't get into the middle of something in this case." 

"Gage…" 

"Syd I'm not kidding around any more here," Gage told her grabbing hold of her arms and pulling her to him. "I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby." 

"Gage about the baby… I know I was upset this morning and took it out on you I just didn't think that this would happen again and we would be starting over with a newborn."  
  
"Syd Honey…" 

"Gage let me finish please," Syd told him placing her fingers against his lips. "This baby is just as much part of us as the other three and just as important. I guess I had to get used to the idea that's all. I want this baby as much as I wanted the other three." 

"I love you Syd," Gage grinned his arms around her holding her close. "I'm glad you're happy about the baby cause I got to tell you Honey I think it's wonderful." With that said his lips caught hers drawing her into a hungry kiss. 

"Remember you said that when you are getting up for those two AM feedings," Syd laughed pulling back from him only to wind her arms around him for another kiss of her own. 

Suddenly from the other side of the door a loud scream went up followed by Cat's wails, "Mommy Daddy Piper and Chris are picking on me." 

"We are not you're just being a suck." 

"Am not." 

"Are too." 

"Mom Dad," both Piper and Cat yelled together. 

"Gage lets make this the last one all right?" Syd questioned as he kissed her again. 

_ Early The Next Morn_

Seven forty-five the phone started ringing with one eye open Gage reached for his wife but she was all ready up and out of bed. He shut his eyes again thinking the day could get no worse then the day before or so he thought… 

The door flew open and Cat came rushing in to land on top of him. "Mommy said to come get you up," she announced to her father. 

"Did she now and what if I don't want to get up?" he asked. "What if I tell her we are going to stay in bed all day and watch cartoons?" 

"I heard that," Syd told them coming into the bedroom with Gage's coffee. 

"It sounds a whole lot better then what you have planned for the day," Gage challenged rolling Cat over and tickling her as she laughed and screamed, "Daddy no!" 

"Cat go finish your breakfast," Syd told the little girl before turning to her husband to say Anna B is on the phone." 

Still laughing and giggling Cat rolled off the bed and headed back to the kitchen while Gage picked up the phone. 

"Hello," he said his arm going around Syd's waist the same time yanking her down on the bed with him. Relenting for a moment she laid her head on his chest. 

"Gage you think you could spare time for lunch with me today?" Anna B asked. 

"I don't know I have the social director right here I'll ask her if I even get time to eat lunch today," he teased both. 

"If you get up and get going you have to get over to the church and get those tables and set them up in the back yard," she warned. 

"I'll get Mick to give Chris and me a hand with that," Gage told her kissing her cheek before turning back to the phone. "I've got the okay how does noon sound?" he asked. 

"Sounds great I'll be at your place for noon," she told him adding, "Thanks Gage." 

Hanging up the phone he put his arm around Sydney and kissed the top of her head. "How are you feeling today?" he questioned. 

"Fine now I got up at five for the upset stomach act," she replied. "You know when you were still snoring." 

"You should have woke me up." 

"Misery doesn't always like company besides I expect you to pick up the slack today if I need help," she warned. 

"Got a deal Syd, sure you can spare me over lunch I don't want you doing too much." 

"Yes I can spare you besides it isn't everyone who has the bride invite them for lunch," she leaned her head back to see his face and look into it. 

Leaning down he kissed her feeling her arms go round his neck only to be interrupted by Chris who knocked loudly on the door clearing his throat even louder. "Aunt Julie says if you don't get out there she is feeding your breakfast to Buddy," he grinned at his mother and father. 

"Tell her I'm coming," Gage retorted looking up at his son. "Chris don't go any where as soon as I eat we are going for those tables." 

"Okay Dad," he answered. 

"Hey Chris is Mick up?" Gage called. 

"Yeah Aunt Julie has him helping her." 

"Ask him if he wants to give us a hand." 

"Sure Dad," Chris told him going back down the hall. 

"We'll continue this later tonight Ranger," Syd told her husband getting up to get back to getting things ready for that night. 

"I've heard that one before Cooke," he laughed watching her leave. 

~~~~~ 

"Where's your father?" Julie asked Chris as he came back into the kitchen. 

"He's coming when he finishes kissing Mom," Chris reported. 

"I'm right here," Gage cut in following behind Syd. "Mick you want to give Chris and me a hand for an hour or so?" he asked sitting down at the table. 

"Sure Gage I don't mind at all," Chafe smiled looking directly at Gage who could only imagine what he was thinking. 

Once breakfast was finished the men headed out Syd shouting out after them, "No side trips. Chris keep an eye on your father." 

"You got it Mom," Chris shouted back as they piled into Syd's Jeep Cherokee. 

It took them only about twenty minutes to get the tables loaded everyone was about to pile into the vehicle when Chafe's phone began to ring. "Yeah," Chafe answered the phone turning his back to Gage and Chris. 

"Get in the jeep Chris," Gage told his son who did so without argument. Gage walked around in front of Chafe just in time to hear him say; "I'll meet you there." 

"Meet who where?" Gage asked. 

"Gage this doesn't concern you," Chafe began. 

"I beg to differ with you partner everything you do is my concern," Gage emphasized to him. 

Chafe hesitated a moment before saying, "I have to go pick up a package." 

"When?" 

"Right now in the next ten minutes," Chafe replied. 

Gage looked over to where Chris sat waiting for them asking, "What's is it?" 

"Just another product sample. There won't even be anyone around." 

Again Gage looked at his son saying, "All right lets go where to?" 

"The same place you arrested me," Chafe answered. 

_Sydney and Gage's_

"What's taking them so long?" Julie asked looking out the kitchen window to see Alex and Erica pull up instead of Mick and her brother. 

"You know your brother he can find more excuses to be late then any one I know," Syd answered hoping that she didn't sound too anxious about them. 

"Hi all," Alex called opening the door as she, Erica and Angela came inside carrying boxes of prepared food for the evening's dinner. 

"Where's Chris?" Angela asked setting the box on the table. 

"With his father," Syd told her through gritted teeth going to help Alex with what she was carrying. 

"That didn't sound good Gage in trouble again?" Alex asked having heard about yesterday's escapades from both Erica and Walker. 

"Only this time he has help," Julie chimed in. 

"Oh, oh," Erica whispered coming up close behind Alex. 

The phone rang before anything more was said Syd scooping it up to greet the caller with, "Gage just one simple job I give you…" before she was cut off. "Walker where are they was anyone hurt… I'm on my way." 

"What is it Sydney?" Julie asked everyone looking at her. 

"Walker wasn't sure I've got to meet him," Syd said not wanting to disclose anything until she knew for sure. 

"Sydney I'm coming with you," Julie said following Syd to the study where she had went for her badge and gun. 

"Julie you can't this is an official call. I'll let you know the minute I know something all right," Syd told her rushing past her to get to where her husband and son were. 

_Yesterday's Warehouse_

Walker's ram was all ready parked there Trivette with him when Syd pulled in. The EMT's were there and she could see one of them tending to Chris as she screeched to a stop hardly putting the car in park before she was running to him. 

"Chris, Chris are you all right?" she shouted grabbing him to her. 

"Mom, I'm fine I didn't even get shot just hit with some flying glass," Chris tried to tell her hoping she wouldn't make to big a fuss over him. 

"You're sure?" she asked holding him at arms length looking over every inch of him.  
  
"Mom," Chris exclaimed exasperated by her worry. 

"Syd…" Gage was behind her his hands on her shoulders. 

Turning her hand came out and slapped his face hard before saying to him, "How dare you bring Chris here." 

Gage stood there quietly looking at her knowing he deserved everything she gave him. 

"How could you? How could you dare bring Chris here with you?" she cried her voice even her betrayal evident. 

"Syd I'm sorry…" 

She cut him off, "Chris is whom you should be saying sorry to." 

"I have," he answered watching the pent up tears welling in her eyes. He reached his hand out to put his arm around her wanting to comfort her only to have her slap it away to go back to Chris. She took one step only to clutch her side slowly sinking to the pavement. 

"Dad," Chris shouted watching his father pick his mother up in his arms and bring her to the emergency vehicle. 

"Gage," Syd cried out clutching to him. 

"Set her here," one to the EMT's shouted moving so Gage could. 

"She just found out she's expecting," Gage told them holding tight to her hand as the technician began to look her over. 

"Gage go and look after Chris tell him I'm fine can you do that?" Syd cried her words hurt but he knew she was right. 

"I'll just be outside with Chris," he answered feeling her fingers grasp his hand watching her shake her head yes. 

Emerging from the back of the rescue unit Gage went to where Chris stood waiting for him. "Is she all right?" Chris asked his hands shaking as his father's arm went around his shoulder. 

"She's going to be, she sent me out here to tell you not to worry," Gage told him. 

"Is she going to have another baby?" Chris questioned. 

"You heard that did you?" Gage half smiled before answering yes that his mother was going to have another baby. "She doesn't want anyone to know until after the wedding though so can we keep this between us?" 

Chris nodded his head yes as they waited anxiously for word that she and the baby were all fine. 

"Gage where's Sydney?" Gage turned to face his boss who stood with Trivette and Chafe. 

"Like usual she is doing to much with this wedding and she's been fighting a flu bug on top of everything else. This episode was just a little much for her she just collapsed," Gage began explaining. 

"Gage I never dreamt Tiller would double cross me…" Chafe began. 

"Chafe just shut up," Gage growled. 

"Ranger?" the paramedic called him. Leaving Chris with Walker and Trivette Gage went to see how Sydney was. 

Sydney was all ready sitting up as the EMT began explaining to Gage, "Ranger Cooke seems to be all right now I think the discomfort she experienced was brought on by stress. She really should see her own doctor..." 

"I have an appointment on Monday I just want to go home," Syd insisted all ready trying to get up. 

"Ranger you need to go home and lay down keep your feet up." 

"She will," Gage cut in as she glared at him. 

"Good luck," the tech smiled watching Gage help Syd up. 

"Syd," Gage softly spoke to her as they climbed out of the back of the unit. "I've screwed up things enough over the last day we are going to take care of you." 

"Just get me home Gage we'll talk there," she hissed back watching Chris running over to them.

TBC 


	3. Chapter Four

_**~Chapter Four~**_

_Sydney and Gage's _

The driveway was full of cars when Gage got home with Sydney and Chris. Sydney's jeep had been riddled with bullets from the attack and had to be towed, Gage was glad his wife hadn't seen it. She would have been mad all over again for the danger he had put their son in, he couldn't understand himself what had made him do it. 

"Chris can you go round back and open the gate so Mom can just slip into the bedroom through the patio doors," Gage directed his son. 

"Sure Dad," Chris agreed but not before putting his arms around Syd neck from the backseat and whispering, "I love you Mom." 

Reaching up Syd took his hand and squeezed whispering, "Me too Chris, I love you too." 

Gage swallowed hard if anything had happened to his son… he watched him disappear around the side of the house 

"Let's get you inside," Gage said brushing his finger across her cheek before getting out of the car. 

Syd smiled slightly but remained silent waiting for Gage to come around the car before she opened the door allowing him to place his hand under her arm helping her out. They remained silent until they were in the house and Gage was tucking the covers around his wife. "Gage what were you thinking?" she asked as he sat down beside her. 

"Syd I don't know I just wasn't thinking I guess… Chafe got this call a peace offering for bringing the rangers down on them. It was suppose to be a simple pick up, Chafe was going with or without me and Syd I just don't trust him," Gage tried to explain. 

"Sydney I swear if anything had happened to Chris…" she had put her fingers against his lips. 

"I know that Gage I'm sorry I hit you I was just so scared…" 

"That makes both of us when the bullets started flying it was all I could do to dive over top of him," Gage was rattling on taking Syd in his arms holding her both realizing they had been lucky that day. 

"You better get out there you have explain to Anna B how come your lunch date got screwed up and get this dinner organized." 

"And you need to sleep so you can get up and save me once again," Gage told her as she scrunched down under the covers letting his lips brush her forehead. 

**~~~~~**

A barrage of questions from everyone met Gage as he came down the hall and into the kitchen where everyone had congregated. Before he could say anything the back door opened admitting Walker, Trivette and Mick. 

"Where are these tables going?" Trivette asked above the din. 

"Out back," Erica volunteered as she and Alex went with their husbands to show them where to set up. 

"Mick are you all right? What happened you two?" Julie was questioning her brother and boyfriend. 

"Chafe you go and explain everything to her or I will," Gage answered for both of them his eyes trained on him. 

Chafe hesitated a moment before nodding his head and saying, "Gage is right Julie it's time you heard everything." Taking Julie's hand he lead her towards the study closing the door behind them. 

Turning around Gage stood to face Anna B, Sumner, and Sumner's parents. "Are we too late for lunch?" he asked smiling at Anna B. 

"You know Gage I'm actually enjoying myself here. Usually it is you standing there with your hands on your hips and me into it up to my neck. This is kind of refreshing," she grinned. 

"Ah heh," Gage half grinned back. "I don't think I've made Sydney to happy. 

"Yeah where is she any way? Sumner asked. 

"Ahh she's laying down," Gage answered. 

"Laying down?" Sydney?" Anna B began to interrogate. "She's not sick is she?" 

"Maybe we should be having this dinner somewhere else if Sydney isn't well," Matt's mother Ilene chimed in. 

"Really no everything is all right," Gage began back paddling. "She's all ready mad enough at me if we change her plans I'll never get her to forgive me." 

"But Gage if she's not well…" Anna B started again. 

"She's fine we've just been putting in a few extra hours at work and you know she has been working hard on this wedding planning to make it perfect in spite of me screwing things up. Besides Alex and Erica are helping out and Julie is here… it will be fine," Gage told her giving her a hug. 

"If you're sure?" 

"Positive," Gage smiled. "I know that I'm three hours late for lunch but if you have time how bout I take you out for some ice cream like the kids are always conning you into." 

"I'd like that Gage," she smiled back. 

"Hey Gage you bring her back in one piece," Sumner piped up. 

"Have no fear Matt I promised Syd that I'd make sure nothing else happened until after the wedding," Gage laughed holding the door open for Anna B. 

_Julie and Chafe's Conversation_

"Mick what is going on and what is Francis talking about?" Julie was demanding just like her brother would even before the door closed behind them. 

"Julie I don't know where to begin…" 

"At the beginning Mick," Julie's eyes pleaded. "Why did Frankie call you Chafe?" 

"Because it's my name," he simply said as she stared at him not understanding what was going on. 

"Chafe?" Julie asked. 

Taking her hand Robyn Chafe began to explain to Julie what was going on. She sat quietly listening until he finished with the attempt on his and Gage's lives. 

"Frankie took Chris there?" Julie stared not being able to believe what she was hearing. 

"That was my fault as much as Gage's I let him believe it was nothing but a pickup when I really didn't know…" Chafe's voice trailed off. 

Julie turned to look out into the yard where Walker and Trivette were setting up the tables Alex and Erica instructing them. Chris stood with his arm around Angela he leaned forward and whispered in her ear. Her nieces, Danny Walker and the Trivette kids were involved in a game of tag. Sumner along with Jack and Ilene his parents had just joined them. A tear rolled down her cheek. 

"Julie please don't cry," Chafe whispered coming up behind her. 

"Do you have any feelings for me at all or was it all just a ploy to get an inside track on my brother?" Julie spun around furious with Chafe. 

"Julie I didn't even know who your brother was when I met you. I just never let anyone get close to me, I keep who I really am away from everyone I don't go meet family. That was until you and then I didn't know how to tell you the truth. I had no idea that your brother and his team had me under surveillance or that Gage would recognize me and get in the middle of this… Julie I'm sorry." 

"Are you Mick or Chafe or what ever your name is?" Julie fired at him. 

"Julie when this was all over I was going to tell you everything I'd decided that even before your brother threatened me," he told her with a half smile. 

"I don't know," she answered knowing that the part of Francis threatening would at least be the truth. 

"You've become very important to me Julie," Chafe continued. "I hope we can get past my misguided mistake," he whispered catching her chin with his finger lifting her face to his. "I don't want what we have begun to come to an end," saying that he leaned down catching her lips with his. 

"If you make me a promise," Julie told him bringing her arms around his neck. "No more secrets between the two of us. 

"I promise," he smiled. 

"You had better or I'll let Frankie make good on his promise." 

_Anna B and Gage's Conversation_

Pulling open the door Gage followed Anna B into the ice cream parlour and over to the counter. 

"You sure that Sydney is all right?" Anna B quizzed again as Gage paid for the ice cream. 

"I'm positive," Gage smiled pulling her chair out for her. "Now what can I do for you?" 

"It's kind of silly really," she replied her eyes zoning in on her ice cream. 

"If it was silly you would have emailed me," Gage retorted. 

"I guess I just wanted to thank you for being such a big part of my life over the years," she stammered out. 

"I hope that because you are getting married that this isn't it for us," Gage teased. 

"Gage you know what I mean," she quipped. 

"I guess likely I do," he was quick to come back. 

"You know you're kind of like Syd and I neither of us had anyone to really give us any fatherly advise on our wedding day. What I do know for sure though is I'm glad that it was Matt that came into your life. It takes a real load off my mind cause I know that he feels the same way about you that I feel about Sydney. 

Now in my opinion the key to this marriage business is being good to each other. Do that and even if you screw up totally which I've been known to do on occasion Matt is going to forgive and still love you," Gage advised. 

"I wish you all the best Honey," he finished reaching over to draw her near and kiss her cheek. 

"Gage Thank you for caring so much. My life would have just been so different if you hadn't been in it. You helped me survive a lot both you and Sydney," she told him hugging him close. 

"Hey your ice cream is melting," Gage laughed. 

"Always the big brother aren't you?" she beamed, "And I wouldn't have it any other way." 

_Joey Blanchard's Office _

"Where's McClain?" Blanchard asked not waiting for an answer. "Get him in here before this deal blows up in our faces." 

"Mad Dog went to Dallas for the weekend. Some kind of family business," someone volunteered. 

"Family business or funny business?" Blanchard asked. "Get him on the phone our guy in the DA's office says that our boy Mad Dog is in tight with the Texas Rangers. And if he is then I want him, and those rangers taken care of." 

Nobody moved they stared blankly until Blanchard shouted, "Now people find out now!" 

Everyone headed out of the office until Blanchard called, "Paulie make this your personal assignment. Find out what Mad Dog is up to and how tight he is with this Ranger Gage. And when you do report directly back to me. 

Oh and Paulie take care of this Tiller I want the message out there if there is a problem in our house we take care of it not some punks off the street." 

"You got it Joey," Paulie agreed before leaving to see what he could find out about Mad Dog and the Texas Rangers. 

"Ranger Francis Gage," Blanchard thought aloud. It had to be the same Gage, the same Francis Gage who shot and killed his buddy Donnie Fuller. He and Donnie were just kids they had knocked over a convenience store about to make there get away. They had run into the street to hear the words freeze Texas Rangers. They had opened fire on the rangers who both returned fire Ranger Gage's bullet hitting and killing Donnie. 

He had gotten away and laid low six months later his father had brought him into the family business. It had been a long time since he had thought of that night but here it was the perfect opportunity to do what he couldn't do all those years ago make that ranger pay for Donnie's death. 

_The Rehearsal and Dinner_

"Then Francis you and Annabel may start down the isle," Father Winston called to them as the pair came in arm and arm. "Slow down Francis I know Mathew is anxious to take her off your hands but the rest of us want to see how pretty she is," the priest teased. 

Slowing the pace Gage brought Anna B to the front of the church stopping a moment to kiss her cheek then handed her over to Matt. Smiling he took his seat beside Sydney who smiled too and moved closer to her husband taking his hand. 

In spite of everything that had happened in the last couple of days Gage felt as close to Sydney as the day they had married. It had been the best decision he had ever made in his life. He mouthed the words I love you to her watching her say I love you too. 

Father Winston walked them through the rest of the ceremony telling them that he would see them all back there tomorrow for the real thing. 

Everyone was clapping and the remarks flying as Gage helped Syd to her feet. He didn't like that she was doing anything but sitting with her feet up but he also knew she'd wrestle him to the ground if he mentioned it to her. 

"If you would all like to join us at our home for dinner," Gage announced his arm around Syd. 

"Daddy is it all right if I ride with Anna B and Sumner?" Cat cut in as she tugged at Gage's pant leg. "Sumner said it was all right with him if you said okay. Please Daddy, please." 

"Okay, okay," Gage answered watching his daughter take off. 

"Dad Angela is riding with us," Chris announced slowing down but not stopping his hand in Angela's. 

"And so is Marcus," Piper added as the two of them raced by. 

I'm just doing as I'm told," Gage declared looking down at his wife. 

"Right Gage," Syd looked up skeptically at him. 

"Syd you have my word," he emphatically assured her. 

"Right partner," she grinned. "Let's get everyone loaded in the car and get home since we are the host and hostess here." 

"Just waiting on you Honey," he replied escorting her to the car. He opened the car door only to have Sydney hesitate before getting in her eyes scrutinizing the parking lot. 

"Got that feeling too?" Gage asked leaning down to help her in. 

"Yeah and I don't like it," she retorted. "Are you armed?" 

Gage nodded yes as Piper and Marcus came racing to the car. He pulled the back door open for them going back to close Syd's for her before proceeding around to the driver's side. "Come on you two," he called to his son and Angela Walker opening their door as well. 

"Coming Dad," Chris answered he and Angela hurrying to get in the car. 

"Sorry to rush you," Syd told them turning in her seat. "We have to get home so we can greet the guests." 

"Aunt Sydney will you help organize my wedding when I get married?" Angela asked almost sending Gage into a parked car. 

"Uncle Gage," she laughed, "it isn't going to be tomorrow. I have to finish high school, go to college and then law school before I even think about getting married." 

"It's just weddings make me nervous one every five years is lots for me." 

"Good recovery there Gage," Syd laughed. 

**~~~~~**

"Everything is all set," Julie informed Syd as they came in the door. 

"All right Syd go find a place to sit down," Gage told her with a stern look. Syd opened her mouth to speak but her husband cut her off before she could start. "Go park it Cooke now." 

"Gage I feel fine," Syd tried to argue. 

Gage cut her off shouting to his son, "Chris take your mother outside and find her a place to sit. Make sure she stays there too." 

"Come on Gage I'm fine," Syd whined. 

"Sydney you don't want to miss the wedding tomorrow do you?" 

Syd opened her mouth to speak only to be cut off by her son, "Come on Mom," Chris smiled at his mother enjoying the fact his father was one up on her, "Dad is right this time." 

"That's it Chris stick with your Dad," Syd mumbled as Chris took her arm and lead her out back. 

"No wonder your kids are so stubborn Francis with you and Sydney as their parents," Julie laughed. 

**~~~~~**

Dinner was a great success even with Sydney restricted to the sidelines and Trivette's bad jokes. 

"Now remember Trivette it is up to you to get Sumner to the church," Gage was saying as everyone began piling into cars. 

"Hey I got Walker there in time," Trivette began to protest. 

"Yes Jimmy yes you did get Walker there on time," Alex agreed kissing Walker's cheek as she spoke. 

"That's right I did," Jimmy continued nattering. "Now if we were counting on you Gage to get him there on time that would be a different story… I tell you what." 

"So you mean since Anna B is staying here tonight I have to worry about her getting to the church on time?" Sumner asked. 

"No Honey you're pretty safe Syd is here," Anna B assured him letting him pull her into a hug. 

"Yeah right if we want Syd to get up in the morning we'd better put her to bed now," Gage teased getting a punch in the arm for opening his mouth. 

"I think that's a great idea Gage," Syd countered. "I'm going to bed and you can clean up." 

"Hey I think it's time we were going," Trivette piped up. 

"Me too," Walker joined in calling for Angela and Danny. 

"Hey, hey I could use a little help here," Gage tried to get out as Sumner pulled Anna B into his arms for a good night kiss. 

"You can have Robyn to help," Julie spoke up, "You make such a good team." 

"I'll say," Chris exclaimed. 

"Gee thanks for volunteering Chris," Gage grinned putting his arm around his son's neck pulling the boy to him. 

"Dad," Chris squawked out. 

"Dad," Gage mocked bringing laughter to everyone as they got in their cars to leave. 

Turning back to Sydney Gage gave her his little half grin, "Make you a deal I'll clean this up but you go warm up the bed." 

"I'll just make sure the girls are…" she tried to say Gage cutting her off once more. 

"I'll send the girls in to kiss you good night you go get into bed." 

"You are a tough sell tonight," Syd told him as he kissed her. 

His lips were still on her forehead when they heard Chafe's phone ring. "You go to bed I'll let you know if that's anything." 

Grabbing hold of his arm she let her fingers sink in. "You make sure you do I'm in a fragile state here," she quipped as her husband broke out in laughter. 

"Right Syd go lay down." 

She kissed his cheek and disappeared down the hall. 

Gage turned and headed for the family room calling to the girls it was bedtime. 

"All ready Dad?" Piper whined out. 

"Yes all ready you two have a big day tomorrow with the wedding and all," he replied. "Your mother has all ready gone to bed so stop in and give her a kiss before you go." 

"Is something wrong with Mommy?" Cat asked astonished that her mother was in bed before her. 

"No your mother is just tired," Gage vaguely answered. 

"What ever you say Dad," Piper retorted as she passed by him. 

"What is that suppose to mean?" 

"Only that I've seen this before Dad," Piper answered without looking back. 

Gage shook his head watching the girls walk down the hall calling after them, "Pipe keep your ideas to yourself please." 

"The secret is safe with me," she returned not bothering to look back. 

Gage's eyes rolled to the ceiling as he watched the two of them disappear. 

"Come on Frankie there's work to be done here," Julie called from the kitchen. "You want the rest of us to do it all then you tell Sydney you did it." 

"That was the plan," he countered as he headed towards the kitchen where his sister was just putting the second load of dishes in the dishwasher. 

"Get out there and help Robyn put the tables down," she directed with mock anger. 

"I'm going, I'm going," Gage told her stopping long enough to poke her in the ribs with his finger. 

"Francis!" she shouted after him the door closing behind him. 

Chafe was just putting the last of the trash in the garbage when Gage came into the backyard. "You're pretty good cleaning up this kind of garbage," he commented, "How bout the kind on the street?" 

"My track record is pretty good," Chafe told him, "Just like yours is." 

Gage ignored the comment knowing he had Chafe's file sitting beside the bed and Syd was probably all ready reading it. "So who was on the phone?" 

"Paulie Burke top soldier in Blanchard's organization," Chafe evenly answered Gage. 

"And what did he want?" Gage began prying the answers from him. 

"Wanted to know what happened down here and how close I was to that ranger." 

"To which you replied?" 

"Told him it was a one time deal I came here with the girl I've been seeing and found out when I got here you were a ranger. When I get home it's no more girl or ranger," Chafe repeated. 

"Yeah and how did he know I was a ranger," Gage asked not caring for this new development. 

"Must be a leak from your end my end is air tight," Chafe came back. 

"I find that very highly unlikely you sure they aren't just keeping an eye on you?" Gage defensively asked. "I mean you did let their new supplier get busted." 

Chafe didn't have an answer so Gage continued, "Right now my biggest priority is keeping my family safe and away from this. What happened this afternoon is not going to happen with anyone else and at the moment that includes Ranger Cooke. So don't bring it here got me." 

"You tend to that and I'll tend to bringing the bad guys down," Chafe smirked. 

"I don't see much work going on here," Julie stated making hers and Chris' presence known. "Chris you just have to keep your eye on these two all the time," she laughed. 

"I know Aunt Julie and it still doesn't get you anywhere," Chris agreed. 

"Okay Julie we're at it," Gage returned. "I sent Syd to bed so we could have some peace and quiet do I have to do the same with you?" Gage teased just as his phone rang. 

Pulling it from his belt he answered, "Gage." He listened a moment and before saying, "Billy Tiller dead… Thanks for calling Walker." 

"Well?" Chafe asked. 

Instead of answering Gage looked at Chris saying, "I think we can manage the rest Chris. I'll see you in the morning don't forget to say good night to your mother and Anna B." 

"I'll come with you Chris," Julie volunteered putting her arm around her nephew but not before giving Gage and Chafe a stern look. 

Chris gave his father a look knowing he was back to protecting him especially after what had happened that afternoon. Smiling he said, "Yeah night Dad." 

After Gage was sure Chris had gone inside he told Chafe about Tiller being found dead. Chafe didn't answer just turned his head looking across the yard. "Sounds like Blanchard is putting the squeeze on you and your deal," Gage commented waiting for Chafe's reaction. 

"Just protecting his interests," he spoke his confidence still in his voice. Gage's instincts were telling him Chafe was worried. 

They folded the last table and put it in the garage then both men retired for the night. 

Gage opened the door to his and Sydney's room to find Anna B sitting on the edge of the bed talking Syd's ear off. "Am I interrupting anything?" Gage asked with a smile noticing Syd was finding it hard to keep her eyes open. 

"No I was just keeping Syd company till you got here," Anna B replied. Standing up she kissed Syd's cheek whispering, "Thanks," before saying, "Night Gage." 

"Now what was that all about?" Gage grinned at his wife. 

"Just some pre-wedding girl talk Gage that's all," she smiled back watching him undress for bed. Taking in every part of his hard body she smiled inwardly to herself thinking, "no wonder I'm pregnant again." 

TBC


	4. Chapter Five

_**~****Chapter Five~**_

_The Wedding_

For once Gage was the first one ready he sat in the family room with Chris and Chafe watching a ball game on television eyeing first his watch then the clock. It seemed as if the girls had been getting ready for this since before breakfast. 

"Well you two boys certainly look good in your tuxes," Julie commented coming to join them. Going over to sit beside Robyn she turned to him saying, "And you don't look too bad yourself." 

"Thank you beautiful," Chafe returned the compliment. 

"They almost ready?" Gage questioned his sister as the doorbell rang. 

"I'll get it," Chris cried almost ready to do anything at this point. 

"They are just putting Anna B's veil on," Julie replied. 

"Then that must be my cue," Gage said getting up and heading down the hall. 

Stopping at the bedroom door he rapped gently on it Cat opening it just a crack. "No boys allowed Daddy," she informed him. 

"Cat open the door and let your father in," Syd scolded as the little girl moved to pull the door wide. 

Gage squatted down in front of his young daughter. "This is the time when the person giving the bride to be married has a chat with the bride," Gage explained. 

"When I get married are you going to chat with me," Cat asked. 

"I sure am," Gage told her smiling from ear to ear letting her put her arms around him in a hug. Gage pulled her tightly too him giving her a quick hug and kiss. 

"I love you Daddy," she whispered. 

"I love you too Puss." 

Turning she shouted to Anna B, "My Dad wants to talk to you." 

"Thanks Honey," Anna B told her as Gage stood waiting for Sydney to shoo everyone out. 

"Wow you look beautiful," Gage told his young friend. "A far cry from those red pigtails and glasses." 

"Oh Gage," Anna B blushed as red as her hair. "You think Matt is going to think so." 

"I know he is," Gage answered gently kissing her forehead before continuing. He cleared his throat and began, "A while ago after your Grandmother became ill I had the opportunity to have a little chat with her. She asked me if Sydney and I would continue to look after you when she was gone which of course went without saying. Then she gave me this which she told me you were to have when you finally found a man to marry you." 

"What is it Gage?" 

"I don't know Honey I'm just the messenger," Gage smiled at her. 

With trembling hands Anna B took the black jewellery case and envelope Gage offered her. Opening the envelope Anna B was soon to discover the letter had been written by her grandmother. She silently read it wiping a tear from her eye. 

"Oh Gage I do wish she could have seen this day." 

"I'm sure she is watching over you and Matt," Gage smiled. 

Inside the jewellery case was her grandmother's engagement ring and her grandparents wedding rings. All three rings had been put together on a gold chain which Gage helped to fasten around her neck. Offering his arm to her he smiled, "Your groom awaits you." 

Taking his arm she stood on tiptoes to kiss his cheek and whisper, "I'm ready." 

_Later At The Chapel and Reception_

Sydney very proudly took her son's arm as she escorted him down the isle to her seat. She fought the urge to lean down and kiss him but she did make a mental note to make sure she had a dance with him later. 

Before she had too much longer to think Matt, Walker and Trivette along with Chris came in at the front of the church. The music began to play and Cat started down the isle. Julie and Chafe were right behind her sitting with Alex and Danny, Erica and her three behind them. Julie reached up and nudged Sydney who was beaming with pride. Next came Angela her eyes focused on her father for a few moments before moving on to Chris. Piper followed the next in line her long black hair swept to the side she was the spitting image of her mother again Sydney smiled wide. 

Then the moment everyone was waiting for came as Gage escorted Anna B down the isle to meet Matt. Sumner began down the isle meeting them half way Gage taking Anna B's hand put it in Matt's letting him take her the rest of the way to the front of the church. 

Sliding in beside Sydney Gage took her hand bringing her fingers to his lips he smiled at her as if it was their day all over again. Before they knew it Father Winston was pronouncing Anna B and Matt husband and wife and they were headed out of the church. 

_And the Reception_

Gage had Cat in his arms twirling her around the dance floor she giggled as she sang to the music that was playing. 

"Daddy," Piper's voice could be heard behind him. "You promised me a dance too." 

"And you are very next on my dance card," Gage replied the song coming to an end and he setting Cat down. Cat scurried off the dance floor and Gage took Piper in his arms. He would have liked to have lifted her up and held her as he had done with Cat but knew she never would have forgiven him. Instead he gave her a hug and swayed with her around the dance floor. 

As the music came to an end and another song began to play Gage felt a light tap on his shoulder to find his sister Julie standing there. "I think this next song is ours," she announced cutting in just as Anna B and Sumner had returned from changing to their travelling clothes. They joined the dancers on the floor for one last dance before going out to the parking lot to head out for their Honeymoon. 

Gage stood beside Julie as the car drove away and even though he waved good bye just like everyone else his eyes roved over the crowd until they caught sight of his wife who had Cat by the hand Chris and Angela beside her. Her eyes caught sight of him the very same moment both being drawn to each other they began to move towards the other. 

"I've danced with everyone in this family I think but you," Gage was saying as she moved almost within his reach. "I think Mrs. Gage it's your turn." 

"I've been saving the next one for you," she answered reaching out to take his out stretched hand her eyes focused on his face. 

He smiled his perfect smile just before two loud blasts sounded pitching Gage forward into Syd's arms knocking her to the ground with him. "I've been hit," he softly whispered to her before his blue eyes closed. 

"Gage," Syd's voice was no more then a murmur as the reality began to set in. "Gage," she cried out again louder in panic seeing the blood begin to ooze from his back. "Oh dear God no," she cried her voice shrilling to calls for help. 

"Mom, Mom what happened?" Chris was on his knees beside her and his father. Seeing the blood he yelled to Angela, "Get your Dad we need help." Angela took off in search of Walker. 

"Sydney, Frankie," Julie was crying as she rushed to where they had fallen. A small crowd was now gathering she could hear Piper and Cat crying out for their parents she went to them instead taking them in her arms watching as both Walker and Trivette pushed in Chafe right behind them. 

Trivette all ready had his phone to his ear to the 911 operator reporting they had a ranger down. 

"Chafe," Walker was ordering, "Get these people inside." He too then crouched down to where Sydney held Gage, Chris his arm around his mother. Putting his finger on Gage's neck he was relieved to feel a strong pulse. 

"ETA is seven minutes," Trivette told them crouching on the other side of them. 

"Sydney are you hurt?" Walker was asking. 

She shook her head no holding Gage tighter his head in her lap tears rolling down her cheeks. 

"Uncle Walker I want Mom checked out too," Chris began exceeding his thirteen and a half years, speaking, as his father would have. "She's expecting another baby." 

Both Walker and Trivette shot him a quick look before their eyes went to Sydney knowing that explained a lot of what had been going on with Syd the last couple of days. Walker gave the boy's shoulder a reassuring squeeze as the emergency unit rolled into the parking lot and over to where they were. 

It wasn't long before they had Gage loaded for transport even though they had a hard time prying Sydney away from him so they could care for him. "Mom we want them to look after Dad," Chris had finally gotten through to her and with Walker's help had pulled her to her feet. 

Chris was all ready a full four inches taller then his mother and with his arm around her he drawn her to him holding tightly to her. Once they had Gage inside the ambulance Chris helped his mother inside and sat with her on the long torturous ride to St. Mathews. He had taken his jacket off and wrapped it around her and now she leaned unspeaking against him. Both stared at Gage watching the EMT's work over him, he lay unmoving his eyes closed an IV running into his arm. 

Finally the doors to the ambulance were being thrown open, Syd broke away from Chris scampering out behind the stretcher grasping on to Gage's hand their son close behind. The trauma team was waiting for them as they came in the emergency doors everyone was shouting at once as they ran along to the first open exam room Syd pushing her way in with them. 

She stood stock still watching as a flurry of people rushed around Gage. "Get that tube down his throat and start bagging him," someone was shouting. Syd stared helplessly watching one of the doctors stand at Gage's head and slide a tube down his throat while one of the nurses stood ready to start pumping the bag. 

"Mrs. Gage, Mrs. Gage," someone was calling her, "Come with me we have to let the doctors work." 

"I… I can't," Syd, stammered out watching as two more doctors came rushing past her to attend her husband. 

"We need to get him upstairs stat come on people let's move it," one of the two was shouting everyone moving at once. 

"Where are you going? What's happening?" Syd was crying the nurse pulling her back out of the way. 

"They are taking him up to surgery to try and save his life," she told her leaving her standing there. 

Sydney tried to move to follow the room was spinning round her Chris was moving towards her. "Mom…" She could hear him everything was moving in a fog. She took a step towards him he called to her again, "Mom…" 

"Sydney," it was Julie coming behind Chris with Alex both women moving towards her too. 

"Chris, Chris Honey," her voice was squeaking out her hand reaching out to her son. His arm was suddenly around her Julie's too. 

"Come on Syd we have to get you sitting down," Alex was taking charge. 

"No I have to get upstairs they've taken… they've taken…" She couldn't finish tears over came her as they did her son. 

"He's going to be all right Mom," Chris had his arms around Sydney one crying against the other. 

Julie fought her own tears trying to be strong for her brother's family every ounce of her being wanting to scream out her pain. 

"All right Sydney we'll go up to the fifth floor waiting room then you are going to sit down and not move until you can see Gage," Alex ordered her no nonsense way coming through. "None of us wants to face Gage if we let something happen to you and that baby." 

Syd nodded her head and together they headed upstairs. 

_Four Hours Later…_

Trivette, Walker and Chafe had arrived some time earlier; Walker had sat down with Sydney quietly asking her what had happened. "Walker we both felt it the other night," Syd told him. "Who ever did this was watching us," she said swallowing hard. 

"All right Sydney," Walker had hold of her hand, "I'll make sure Piper and Cat are protected and we will find who did this." 

"I know Walker I know you will," she replied trying hard not to let the tears get the better of her again. "Jimmy can you tell Erica thanks for looking after the girls." 

"Hey don't you worry about that Syd," Trivette smiled, "We love having your kids around." 

**~~~~~**

Chafe stood away from the group his phone to his ear. Julie's eyes were on him finally she got up to stand in front of him. "Robyn what is it?" she asked as he hung up the phone. 

He stared out the window for a moment into the dark night watching the cars below as they moved to and from the hospital. Finally turning back to Julie he said, "I have to go." 

"Oh no you don't," Julie declared. "You made me a promise and you are going to keep it." 

Hesitating for a moment he finally turned to her, "I think I brought this down on Gage and I don't intend to do any more harm here." 

"Robyn you can't do this alone. Let Walker and Trivette help you. I want these people stopped as much as you I don't want any more attacks on any of my family," she hissed at him holding tight to his arm. "I don't want anything to happen to you either," she told him her tone softening. 

Noticing the two of them in conversation Walker had come up behind them. "Coming Chafe we could use your help?" he questioned. 

Looking at Julie once more he nodded his head and kissing her cheek followed Walker and Trivette out. 

**~~~~~**

Chris was leaning against Sydney his arms around her holding on tight when the surgeon finally came in to let them know how Gage was. 

"Mrs. Gage," he asked Chris sitting up hearing the doctor. Alex had taken Syd's hand; Julie who still stood looking out the window came over to stand behind the doctor. 

"Yes doctor?" Syd spoke trying to keep her voice strong. 

"I'm Doctor Stevens," he told them offering his hand to Sydney. As she reached to take it he continued speaking. "Well he's not out of the woods yet but he is in better shape then when he was brought in." 

"Oh Thank God," Syd cried. "Can I see him?" Syd was all ready struggling to her feet as she asked. 

Smiling Doctor Stevens nodded his head. "If you would like to come with me I'll explain what exactly is going on with him." 

Turning Syd drew her son into a hug Chris whispering, "Tell Dad I love him." 

Shaking her head yes she whispered back, "You know I will." 

Starting down the hall the Doctor began explaining the extent of Gage's injuries. "One bullet went in his shoulder and we easily dug that out. The second one is the one that gave us all the trouble. Your husband must have a charmed life though; the bullet went right through him missing his spine by a fraction of an inch piercing his lung going out his chest. But I'm very confident that we caught everything when we repaired. You are going to find his breathing a little laboured at this point and we are keeping him pretty drugged up to stop the pain. He's awake though and asking for you," Doctor Stevens smiled at her holding open the door to ICU. 

It took Syd only a moment to zone in on her husband and make a beeline to him. She stopped for a minute at the bottom of his bed a new tear clouding her eyes. "Syd," he called out to her his hand going to his chest. 

"Shh… don't try and talk Honey," Syd warned moving up beside him her fingers covering his. 

"You're all right?" he managed to get out. 

"I'm fine Gage," she answered her fingers brushing lightly through his hair. 

"The baby?" he asked his face wincing with pain. 

"The baby too Gage we're fine," she whispered fighting once again to keep from crying. "And before you ask the kids are all fine too. Chris is in the waiting room he stayed with me the whole time and looked after me. You should be very proud of him. He wanted me to tell you he loves you." 

"I'm so lucky," Gage's mouth curled into a smile. 

"Laying here with bullet holes and in pain that's lucky," Syd smiled to hold the tears back. 

"Not that part," Gage grimaced his eyes closing in pain. He hesitated for quite a few minutes before saying, "That I have you all… to love me." 

Syd caressed his face leaning forward to let her lips play over his cheek. "Francis I was so scared," she told him holding his eyes with hers neither speaking. 

"Excuse me Mr. Gage." 

Both Syd and Gage's eyes went to where the nurse stood. "I have something here to ease the pain so you can get some rest," she told them. 

"Not yet I want to see my boy first," Gage gasped out to her squeezing Syd's hand tight as he spoke. 

"He's out in the hall he'll only stay a minute," Syd tried to plead Gage's case. 

The nurse looked from Syd to Gage but it was Gage's blue eyes and half grin that made her give in. "For just a couple of minutes no longer," she warned. 

"I'll be right back," Syd told him once again pressing her lips against his cheek. 

A moment later Syd was back her arm through Chris' arm. "Hey Dad," he murmured taking Gage's outstretched hand. 

"Hey," Gage replied, "I wanted you to know I was all right…" his eyes closed as he drew a breath and waited for the pain to subside, "and thank you for taking care of your Mom." 

"I didn't do that much Dad," Chris started to say only to have Gage cut him off by squeezing his hand. 

"You were there when Mom needed… you. I love… you Chris," Gage managed to say before the nurse stepped back in to add the pain medication to the IV drip. 

Leaning forward Chris gave his father a hug whispering, "I'm so glad you're going to be all right Dad. I love you too." 

_Ranger Headquarters_

Walker, Trivette and Chafe walked into ranger headquarters, Chafe's boss Thomas Barber was waiting for them. "What happened Rob?" Barber asked as they came in the door. 

"Ranger Gage got shot and I think Joey Blanchard is behind it," Chafe stated without batting an eye. 

"For what possible reason?" Walker asked. "We set Gage up pretty good to look like he was bad and that Sydney was in cahoots with him." 

"Sydney wasn't hit either and there wasn't a second attempt. She would have been a sitting duck too she never left Gage she sat in the middle of the parking lot with him," Trivette recited going over what had happened. 

"I think it is time that I called Joey and ask what's up," Chafe announced beginning to dial. 

After three rings Joey Blanchard picked up the phone. "Joey what gives?" Chafe questioned. 

"You tell me Mad Dog," Joey came back. 

"I'm trying real hard to set up an enterprise here for you. I had a Texas Ranger and his Ranger wife in my back pocket until you decided to change the rules," Chafe boldly raked Blanchard over the coals. "I spent weeks getting to know Ranger Gage's sister finally getting myself invited to this wedding. I got him all lined up and then you shoot him." 

"Maybe you should clear things with me first and you would have known that Ranger Gage was a mistake," Blanchard shot back. 

"I checked the Gages out myself Ranger Gage would do almost anything for cash," Chafe informed his boss. 

"I have no doubt in your word Mad Dog it's just Ranger Gage and I go back quite a few years I was repaying an old debt. As I said you need to clear things with me before you make a move," Blanchard emphasized again. 

"I need you back here in Houston get yourself on the shuttle and get back here," Blanchard ordered. 

"I'll be back in the morning," Chafe answered hanging up the phone. 

"He says that he was repaying an old debt with Gage. Anyone know anything about that?" Chafe asked. 

Neither Walker nor Trivette had any idea what that was suppose to mean. Trivette went to his desk and turning on his computer delved into Gage's arrest records, which had become very long over the years. 

Turning back to Chafe and Barber Walker even though he knew what he would do waited to hear what the two DEA agents. "Book two flights back to Houston," Barber was barking out to Chafe. 

"Make that three," Walker spoke up. "Take Trivette back with you." 

"Now hold on Walker," Chafe began. 

"No you hold on we extended you the courtesy of our office and you almost got one of our people killed. He and his family aren't out of danger yet especially with his wife being a ranger too. Ranger Trivette is just as proficient under cover as Agent Chafe is, we are going to be in on this to the finish," Walker stood his ground. 

Barber was about to protest when Chafe spoke. He normally would have agreed with Barber in this situation it was just something about Julie and her family that made him speak up now. "Tom Walker's right I'll fit Trivette into the equation some how." 

Looking from Chafe to Walker Barber nodded his head in disgruntled agreement. 

_St Mathew's Hospital_

Sydney had stayed holding Gage's hand just being with him until he had drifted off to sleep. His last words to her had been, "You look after you and the baby so I don't have to lay here and worry." 

She had kissed him and reluctantly pulled herself away from him promising him she would be back early the next morning. 

With assurances from the nurses that they would call her if anything at all happened she let Alex drive them to Erica and Jimmy's to pick up the girls. 

Both girls were still awake and clung desperately to Sydney when she got there. Sitting down with them she quietly explained that there father had been shot but that he was going to be fine with a lot of rest and care. "Chris and I saw him and spoke to him he all ready wants to come home and be with us," she told them. 

"Is it like when you got shot Mommy," Cat wanted to know. 

Syd hadn't really considered that but yes it had to be a lot like when she had been shot and almost died. "Yeah Puss a lot like that," Syd agreed with her little girl. 

"And Dad is going to be all right like you were right Mom?" Piper had asked. 

"Yes Dad is going to be fine," Syd, affirmed to them again. "Now if we want to go see him tomorrow we have to go and get in our beds and get a good sleep," she told them gathering them tight in her arms hugging them to her. 

Trivette and Walker arrived while Sydney was talking with the girls. As Erica helped Julie get everyone in the car Syd spoke briefly with the senior rangers. "I don't recall Joey Blanchard's name coming up in anything Gage and I worked on in Houston or since. Gage never mentioned anything to me about him now." 

"Is it possible he left something out considering your condition and all?" Trivette asked. 

Syd shook her head no. "Gage would have wanted me to be on my guard if he suspected that Blanchard was after him for some sort of revenge," she told them adding, "Even in my condition." 

"Well now you are warned so be on your guard," Walker told her as Trivette helped her into the car to drive them home. Alex all ready had Angela and Danny in Walker's truck getting in himself everyone headed for home. 

Julie had helped get the girls ready for bed letting Sydney have a moment to go in and speak with Chris. "Honey are you awake?" she began. 

"Yeah Mom I am awake," he answered. 

She sat on the edge of his bed; he had taken to sleeping in the bottom bunk since he had got older. "Chris I just wanted to tell you thanks for being there for me today. Nobody could have looked after me better then you did." 

"Mom I didn't do anything," he began to protest before his mother cut him off. 

"Yes you did Chris. I know how hard it is to see your Dad get hurt yet you put that behind you and looked after me when I didn't do half as good a job as you." 

"Mom I was so scared he was going to die," Chris finally broke down letting Sydney take him in a hug as he cried against her. 

"I know Chris we both did. I hope you never have to go through that again," she softly whispered to him. 

He hugged her closer still thinking to himself that the chances were pretty good that he would go through it in the future. He had come to the decision today that he wanted to be like them when he grew up. He wanted to eventually become a ranger too. 

"Mom you had better go get some sleep, if you go to that hospital tomorrow looking like something the cat dragged in Dad is going to be all over you," he teased her. 

"When did you get so much like him?" she questioned him. 

"I've always been like him Mom," he was quick to answer. "Who do you think this new one will be like?" 

"He definitely going to be another Gage," she smiled kissing his cheek. "Night Chris." 

"Night Mom," he beamed back. 

**~~~~~**

Syd had said good night to Julie who was talking on the phone to Chafe she assumed. Heading for the shower she let the hot water sooth her tired body the newest Gage beginning to kick up a fuss. She smiled slightly as she pulled back the covers and tumbled into bed grasping Gage's pillow to her and holding on tight. 

Closing her eyes she slept fitfully for a couple of hours finally getting up around five to dress and head over to be with Gage. She left a note for the rest of them that she would see them at the hospital. Her stomach upset once more she left the toast sitting in the toaster where it popped instead grabbing her keys she left to be with her husband. 

Sneaking past the nurse she settled herself in the chair beside Gage's bed taking his hand and watching him sleep. Before long her eyes had closed too and she slept as she held his hand. 

"Syd," Gage whispered about an hour later his wife not moving. "Syd Honey," he tried again pulling his hand from hers to rest his fingers on her cheek. 

Slowly her eyes opened and she took in her surroundings, "You aren't going to tell me you were there all night?" Gage asked. 

"Umm, no I came back early this morning because I couldn't sleep at home with out you," she told him stretching out the kinks in her arms and back. "How are you feeling?" 

"I've had better days," he replied gratefully letting her grasp hold of his hand once more. 

"Let me get the nurse it must be time that they gave you something," Syd answered starting to get up. 

"Syd just stay here with me they'll be making rounds soon enough," he told her grasping her hand again. 

"All right," she conceded bringing her hand to his cheek. He turned his head catching her palm with his lips. 

"They catch who shot me?" 

"Chafe is pretty sure it was Blanchard they are working on proving it," she told him knowing that it was better that he know then keeping it from him. 

"But why would he shoot me I thought Chafe and the DEA had this all squared away." 

"Chafe talked to Blanchard, he told Chafe he was just repaying an old debt that you owed him," Syd explained. 

"What's that suppose to mean?" 

"We were hoping that you might know," Syd retorted. 

"Got no idea. Other then knowing his name and who he is I've never had any dealings with the man." 

The partners had no more time for speculation Dr. Stevens was there doing morning rounds. Syd excused herself telling Gage she would be right back she was just going to get a little breakfast. 

"Don't be long Honey," he whispered not really wanting her out of his sight. 

"Leaning down she teased his lips with hers promising she would be right back. 

Syd stepped into the hall intent on going to the cafeteria for some toast and juice. The officer who was supposed to be outside Gage's door was not at his post. Looking around she noticed him at the nurse's station keeping time with the two nurses that were there. 

Frowning Syd walked towards the trio clearing her throat, "Officer isn't your station outside that door?" she asked. This was a different officer then had been there when she had gotten there at five forty-five. Syd knew they would have changed shifts at seven and he wouldn't realize who she was. 

"Well yes," he answered, "but these are a couple of really nice girls here and I thought I would just make their acquaintance after all it is going to be a very long day here." 

"I suggest you get back to your post," Syd began to say just as someone in hospital greens slipped into the ICU without being checked. "So something like that doesn't happen," she continued running down the hall to check out the man the officer right behind her. 

"What are you doing in here?" she called to the suspect seeing him talking to one of the nurses who was pointing towards Gage's bed. 

Seeing Sydney her gun drawn and poised to shoot the impostor grabbed the nurse around the neck bringing a scalpel to her throat. 

"Let me pass Ranger or I'll slit her throat," the killer shouted the nurse on the verge of hysteria. Edging his way to go around Syd she too turned slowly keeping her eyes focused on both the nurse and her assailant. As he came closer to the door the impostor shoved his captive into Sydney and the young officer sending them to the floor. 

Syd was up in a matter of seconds giving chase but to no avail he had easily given her the slip in the crowded hallway.

TBC 


	5. Chapter Six

_**~****Chapter Six~**_

Gage was struggling with his doctor to let him out of bed when Syd returned. "Francis I'm right here and I'm fine," she shouted to him pushing her way past the medical people to get to him. 

Seeing her Gage fell back against the pillows his hand clamped to his chest in pain as he heaved for air. Doctor Stevens was ordering a sedative to administer to his patient to make sure he could be kept calm. 

"I'm all right," Gage struggled to say not wanting any medication with Sydney in danger. He was in a loosing battle as the nurse handed the doctor the needle, which he administered into the IV. 

"Gage it wasn't me they were after it was you and I'm not leaving you I'm going to be right here with you so please Honey just lay back and relax so I can take you home soon." Syd cried letting her husband grasp her hand tightly. 

The drugs were all ready starting to effect him he could feel his eyes closing his body getting heavy. "Syd did you get him?" he questioned. 

"He got away Gage but I'm going to make sure he doesn't get back in," she told him. 

"Okay Syd." His grip lessened, his eyes closed as he whispered, "Be careful Honey." 

"We have to keep him calm Mrs. Gage," Doctor Stevens sternly chastised her. 

"I know that but we have to keep him alive too," she snapped back at him. 

Looking at the delinquent office she ordered him back to his post telling him he had better not even advert his eyes to that nurses' station. 

"I'm sorry Ranger," he replied knowing he had made a grave mistake. Turning he went back outside to take up his position. 

"I'm sorry Doctor Stevens," Syd apologized for being short with him as she pulled out her phone. "It is just my husband and I tend to get a little crazy when the other is in danger." 

The doctor nodded his acknowledgement as he checked his patient's vitals and Syd dialled Walker. 

_Alex's office_

Alex had risen as early as Walker had that morning intent on stopping by the office to pick up some files before going to join Sydney at the hospital. She was going to suggest that Sydney let the kids come home with her and Walker for the night so Julie and her would have one less thing to worry about. 

Stepping off the elevator she headed towards her office only to discover a figure moving about in her office. Quickly she pulled her phone from her purse to dial Walker when the door suddenly opened. Alex barely had time to duck in a doorway before a junior ADA, Michael Augustine, came out of her office carrying a file folder. Alex watched until the elevator doors opened and Michael stepped in. As the doors closed Alex made a beeline to her office unlocking the door she scooted inside going right for her desk, thumbing through the numerous files that were scattered there. 

Within moments Alex realized what was missing the Blanchard file that contained all the details of the story that had been planted to support Gage's cover plus Chafe and Trivette's. Alex had the phone to her ear dialling for Walker explaining what had happened almost before he had picked up the phone. 

"Slow down Alex," Walker had tried to calm her so he could understand what she was saying. 

"Walker Michael Augustine broke into my office and stole the Blanchard file he just went down the elevator. We have to stop him," she cried into the phone. 

Without saying another word to his wife Walker dropped the phone running from the office in hopes of intercepting the young ADA. 

Rushing down the stairs Walker made it just in time to see Augustine open his car door. "Michael," Walker shouted out to him, "Have you got a minute?" 

"Ranger Walker what are you doing here?" Augustine asked nervously turning to face the ranger. 

"I might ask the same of you," Walker replied. 

"Just picking up a file I forgot," the ADA answered holding the file up for Walker to see. 

"I see," Walker, answered, "That wouldn't be the file that you helped yourself to from Alex's office would it?" 

Knowing he had been caught red handed Augustine made a swing at Walker with his brief case. Walker easily blocked it and in a matter of minutes had the ADA under control. The elevator doors opened and Alex hurried over to where her husband and Augustine were. Reaching down she picked up the file one glance confirmed that it was her missing file. 

Taking Augustine by the arm Walker along with his wife escorted him back upstairs to question him. 

Entering interrogation B Alex's phone began to ring. "He's right here Sydney," she said handing the phone to her husband. 

Sydney quickly explained what had happened at the hospital. "All right Syd I'm doubling up the guard. Any idea who this guy was?" Walker asked. 

Syd answered no quickly describing the assailant. Walker flipped through the Blanchard file as Syd talked stopping on the picture of Paulie Burke feeling sure that it was he who had made the second attempt on Gage's life. 

Walker put a name to the face for Syd adding, "Stay there and make sure that your husband is protected." 

"Don't worry Walker I'm not going anywhere," Sydney told him hanging up the phone. 

Turning back to the ADA Walker put his hands on the table leaning over to look the young man straight in the eye. "What was it Michael money? How much did they pay you to sell us out?" 

"You wouldn't understand," Augustine answered adverting his eyes from both Walker and Alex. 

"Try us," Alex demanded leaning on the table like her husband was. 

"It was easy for you," he glared at Alex, "You had money. You didn't have to scrounge for everything that you ever wanted. Beauty, brains and money what would you know about me?" 

"You're right I know nothing about you, I don't know what makes someone sell out their friends and colleagues," Alex stood firm. 

Hanging his head Augustine remained silent knowing he would have to live with the fact yes he had sold his friends and colleagues out for that all mighty dollar. Looking up at Walker he asked, "What do you want to know?" 

It took only a few minutes to extract the rest of the story from Michael Augustine. The Blanchard organization had taken him under their wing so to speak his first year of college. When the position had come up in the DA's office they had strongly urged him to take. For a time it had paid off for all of them… 

Walker held the door open as they exited the interrogation room. "Alex when you get to the hospital let Sydney know that I've put an all points out on Paulie Burke," Walker was saying before Alex cut him off. 

"Where are you going to be?" 

"I'm heading to Houston before Trivette and Chafe end up in a real jackpot. Call Agent Barber and let him know what's going on," Walker told her hurriedly kissing her cheek. 

"Be careful Walker," Alex called after him watching him take off down the empty corridor. 

"Aren't I always," he called back to his wife. 

"Yeah right Cowboy," she mumbled under her breath. 

_St Mathew's Hospital_

The sun shone through the slats of the blind casting a shadow across the bed where Gage lay peacefully sleeping. Sydney laid her head back against the chair she sat in quietly watching his chest move up and down. She glanced at her watch it was close to eleven thirty, her eyes closed as she went over in her mind what had happened that morning glad that she had come there early who knows what might… she shuddered as she thought about it. 

Her thoughts went again to what had transpired after the attack on her husband. She had talked to Walker and he had arranged for Gage to be moved to a private room which to her was a lot better from a security point of view. A second officer had been assigned which made her feel better too. 

Syd had all ready talked to Julie and the kids explaining that Gage would probably sleep most of the morning so they were going to wait until after lunch to come over to visit. 

"Nothing is wrong?" Julie had anxiously asked before letting the kids know it was their mother on the phone. 

"Not now," Syd had told her explaining what had lead up to the doctor giving Gage the sedative. "He's resting comfortably for now and is going to be glad to see the kids when they get here," she had assured her sister-in-law. 

"Syd," Gage mumbled slowly becoming conscious again. 

"Right here Gage take it slowly," Syd, warned him putting her hand on his shoulder. 

"Did you get the number of the train that hit me?" he asked trying to make light of things. 

Leaning down Syd gave him a light kiss teasing his lips slightly with her tongue. "Didn't see a train but if you're up to it I'll tell you what's been going on since you took your nap." 

"Umm," Gage smiled, "How bout just another kiss." 

"Feeling a little better I see," she smiled as she spoke to him. 

Gage grinned his answer to her. 

Syd kissed him again a little deeper her fingers running through his hair. "Umm," Gage moaned slightly, "You're good medicine." 

"You think so do you?" she kidded. 

"I know it," he replied his fingers going to her cheek. 

"Did you want to know what Walker had to say?" Syd asked teasing his nose, his cheeks and finally his lips with more kisses. 

"You better tell me Honey you're starting something I can't finish here." 

Smiling Syd quickly explained that Walker had put a name to his assailant and that he was definitely one of Blanchard's people. She ended by saying that an all points had been put out for the man. 

There was a slight rap on the door and Alex stuck her head inside. "Hi up for a visit," she asked seeing Gage was awake. 

"Come in Alex," Syd invited taking hold of her husband's hand smiling down at him. 

"How's everyone doing?" she questioned in her best lawyer persona. 

"If I didn't have to breathe I'd be fine," Gage informed her. 

"Well this might let you breathe just a little easier," Alex told them quickly explaining about Michael Augustine. 

"That still doesn't explain why Blanchard wants me dead," Gage spoke up wincing a little from the tightness in his chest. 

"You're right it doesn't," Alex agreed. "Walker is on his way to Houston they hope to be able to take down Blanchard using the information that that Augustine provided us with. Maybe once Joey Blanchard is in custody we can find out what this is all about." 

"I just hope we can get his goons called off," Syd added. 

"Amen to that," Alex answered noting Gage's eyes had closed again. "I didn't mean to wear you out Gage," she added. 

"I don't think it was you Alex," Syd was quick to say taking Gage's hand again. 

"I'm just generally tired," Gage agreed. 

"All the same I'm getting out of here so you don't fall asleep when the kids get here," Alex told them saying, "Who by the way are welcome to come spend the night at the ranch if you like." 

"Thanks for the offer Alex but I think I want to keep them close by," Syd smiled. 

"I'll call as soon as I hear from Walker," she told them before saying good bye. 

Pulling the door open she was met by Julie and the children. "You've got lots of company now," Alex smiled moving back to let the kids in. 

Chris had picked up Cat and was walking towards their father's bed, Piper had gone to Sydney who put her arm around her daughter and walked beside her. 

"Hey guys I'm really glad to see you," Gage smiled up at them wishing he could reach up and take Cat in his arms. 

"Are you coming home soon Daddy," Cat demanded to know. 

"As soon as they let me," Gage answered reaching out to take Piper's hand. 

"Something wrong Pipe?" he asked seeing the distressed look on her face. 

Piper shook her head no at the same time crying out, "Why does this keep happening to you and Mom?" 

Looking over at his sister Gage pleadingly asked, "Jules why don't you Chris and Cat take Syd out and make sure she gets something to eat?" 

Sydney was about to protest until she caught Gage's face. "We won't be gone long Francis," she warned giving Piper a quick squeeze. 

"Didn't think you would be," Gage smiled to her reassuring her they'd be fine. 

"Piper…" Gage began only to be cut off by his ten year old. 

"Dad it happens all the time," Piper began. 

"I guess it does kind of seem that way," Gage agreed with her. "Pipe your mother and I we tend to make a lot of enemies in this business, people who are bad and want to break the law. If we were to quit what we were doing those people would still be out there hurting other people we just feel we have to take a stand against them." 

Piper grasped his hand a little tighter, "I know that Dad but…" 

"But what Honey?" 

She stood staring down at their fingers tears in her eyes a lump in her throat not speaking. Gage reached out hooking his finger under her chin lifting her head so he could see her face thinking to himself so like Sydney. "Honey I know it has been hard, it's not just me that gets hurt but your mother too. And I know it's not just scratches that a bandage and a kiss will fix. It's scary I know how scared I was last time your mom was hurt and I know she was scared this time too… We just have to have enough faith to know that what we are doing is right no matter what the out come. We just have to have to put it behind us and know we are going to have more good times then the bad. Pipe we have to know that we have each other to help get us through these scary times." 

Wiping her face with her hand she half smiled at her father, "Okay Daddy," she whispered leaning down to give him a kiss. 

A minute later the door opened and Sydney was back with Julie and the other two. She could see Gage was pretty well played out. "I think we had better cut this visit short so Daddy can get some sleep," she told them only to be interrupted by Gage. 

"Syd before they go I think there is something we have to tell Piper and Cat." 

"Francis," Syd began to object. 

"Come on Syd the wedding is over and I'm not good with secrets," he teased. 

"Then you tell them," she challenged back. 

"Okay I will," he grinned motioning Chris to lift Cat to the edge of his bed still holding on to Piper's hand. "The Gage family is about to get a little bigger," he began. 

"It is?" Cat asked. 

"It is there is a new brother or sister on the way," Gage proudly announced. 

"Mom a baby? I knew it!" Piper cried forgetting about her father and running to Syd her previous worries put to rest for now. 

_Joey Blanchard's Home Houston Texas_

"Hey Mad Dog where you been the boss has been hot to see you?" one of Blanchard's bodyguards greeted him. "Who's this with you?" was his next question seeing Trivette. 

"Old friend I ran into in Dallas Pete Johnson. Just tell Joey I'm here," Chafe cut off the conversation quick. 

"Mad Dog." Chafe turned hearing his undercover name spoken. 

"Joey," he greeted Blanchard. "This here is my old pal Pete Johnson I think he might be just the man to fill Billy Tiller's shoes." 

Trivette nodded a subdued hello to Blanchard. 

"That's why I brought him here for you to meet I want to know that you haven't got anything against him like Ranger Gage. What was that big problem anyway?" Chafe fished for an answer. 

"Just a little thing," Blanchard said, "a debt I had to pay to an old friend. I was just a kid and me and my buddy knocked over a convenience store. We almost got away with it too until the Texas Rangers came rushing in. We fired at them I got a way but Ranger Francis Gage shot and killed my associate," he relayed the story to Chafe and Trivette. "Then you would know all about that being cops wouldn't you?" 

As the word cops came out of Blanchard's mouth his men drew their weapons holding them on Trivette and Chafe. 

"Hey Mad Dog what kind of a mess have you got me into," Trivette sputtered. "Why in hell does he think we're cops?" 

"Oh I don't think it," Blanchard told him coming to stand right in front of Chafe staring into his eyes. "I have it from a very reliable source. You don't get much higher then the DA's office," he smirked at the two of them. 

"You got it wrong Joey," Chafe tried in vain to save the situation and their lives. 

"I've got nothing wrong Agent Chafe," he said through gritted teeth. "You're both cops and you tried to get inside my organization and now you are going to pay for it. If you don't think so just look at Ranger Gage I always repay my debts. 

Get them out of here," he barked at his men. 

**~~~~~**

Walker had just joined Agent Barber in the surveillance van that was parked outside the Blanchard estate in time to hear Barber shout, "Every available unit inside they've been made." 

Cars came racing from every direction battering through the front gate Walker and Barber jumping from the van in time to see Chafe and Trivette being lead out. With out a moment's hesitation both men headed towards their partners taking their captors out with very little difficulty. 

Chafe made for the house Walker right behind him Blanchard and two of his people were hightailing it out the back. With one flying leap Chafe was on him knocking Blanchard hard to the ground. The man was no stranger to fighting and was back up in seconds on the attack swinging at Chafe. He blocked the punch easily delivering two of his own following through with a kick to the stomach that brought Blanchard to the ground to stay. 

"You're under arrest Blanchard," Chafe barked out snapping the cuffs on him and hauling him to his feet. 

_St. Mathew's Hospital_

"That's great I'll let Gage know as soon as he wakes up," Sydney said into the phone saying good bye and hanging up. 

"Tell Gage what?" her husband asked his eyes still closed. 

"Laying there faking it Gage?" Syd teased. 

"No and answer my question," he replied. 

Getting up Syd sat on the edge of the bed and took her husband's hand. "They just finished taking down Blanchard and his whole organization," she told him. 

Gage closed his eyes again sighing in relief holding Syd's hand a little tighter. 

"Do you remember a Donnie Fuller?" his wife suddenly asked. 

"What's that got to do with anything?" Gage asked a frown coming across his face. 

"Your turn answer my question," Syd told him. 

"He was a young kid seventeen he and another guy knocked over a convenience store just as my partner and I were headed in. We identified ourselves and yelled out to stop they fired on us." Gage paused a moment the recollection of what had happened darkening his memory. "I hit one of them, Donnie Fuller, the other kid got away. Fuller died at the scene and we never did catch his accomplice," he finished the story. 

Syd could tell that the incident had weighed heavily on Gage and still did even now. Quietly she told him, "We got the other guy today. The other guy was Joey Blanchard when he heard that Chafe had hooked up with you it didn't matter what cover was set up he decided he needed some pay back for Donnie Fuller." 

Gage looked incredibly at Sydney shaking his head. "I almost died over an incident that happened more then fifteen years ago." 

Syd nodded her head yes leaning down to kiss Gage's cheek and wrap her arms around his neck she whispered, "But you didn't." 

They stayed silent for several more minutes until a nurse interrupted them coming in to check on her patient. 

"Gage I'm going to go grab something to eat and drink while the nurse is looking after you," she told him. 

"That's a good idea Honey after all you are eating for two," Gage teased. Syd didn't mind though it had at least brought a smile back to his face. 

"I'll be right back hot shot," she told him shaking her head and grinning. 

"It's okay Syd I have this nice nurse to keep me company while you're gone," he added. 

"Just wait until I get you home Francis," Syd warned opening the door and stepping into the corridor to miss hearing his last remark. 

She hurried to the elevator and down to the cafeteria all the same even though she knew it was over she still hated to leave Gage too long. "You're being silly Cooke," she chided herself, "he's your husband not one of your kids." All the same she hurried off the elevator to get where she was going and get back. 

Even though it took her only a few minutes she still couldn't shake the feeling of worry that had crept over her. 

"Ranger Cooke," the officer who was guarding Gage's door was waiting for her as she stepped from the elevator. "They just sent me for you your husband has had some sort of relapse," he told her trailing behind her as she ran for Gage's room her hand on her gun. 

Shoving open the door she caught sight of Paulie Burke levelling his gun at Gage. The motion of the door opening made just enough noise that Burke's attention was taken from what he was doing and the shot missed it's target hitting the mattress inches from Gage's head. 

Seeing Sydney at the door Burke turned to fire at her. Gage was all ready trying to get out of bed to stop the shot as Syd squeezed the trigger hitting the assailant in the chest. Kicking the gun out of Burke's reach Syd ran to Gage catching him in her arms before he collapsed to the floor. Gage's not so nice nurse who had helped set Gage up tried to sneak out the door only to be stopped by the young officer and was taken into custody. 

"Gage I can't leave you alone with another woman for even a minute can I?" Syd gasped holding him tight tears in her eyes. 

"I wasn't worried Syd I knew you wouldn't let anything happen to me," he whispered back holding just as tight to her as she was to him just as shaken as her. 

_Two Weeks Later Syd and Gage's_

"They're here Mommy," Cat called from the living room window. "Matt and Anna B are here," she cried running out the front door to greet the Honeymooners. 

Gage had started to get up from the couch only to be told by Sydney, Piper and Julie to sit down. Gage looked pleadingly from Walker to Trivette to Chafe for a little help only to hear from Walker, "We know better then to interfere Gage." Trivette and Chafe whole heartedly agreeing. 

"Francis Gage you got shot at our wedding?" Anna B could be heard calling to him even before she made her entrance. 

"And a new baby on the way?" Sumner asked following close behind his wife. 

"I see Cat has told you all our news," Gage smiled as Anna B bent to kiss his cheek. 

"Kind of makes two weeks in Hawaii seem sort of ho hum," Matt laughed. 

"Well not all parts I hope," Trivette teased eliciting laughs from everyone. 

"Well we want to hear all about your ho hum honeymoon," Alex spoke up the rest of the women agreeing whisking Anna B away from Matt to hear all the details. 

Watching his wife go off with the rest Sumner turned to Chafe and asked, "So Robyn think that you can stand to be part of this family? All you have to do is get around Gage." 

"Hey I'm not that bad," Gage tried to defend himself. 

"Not that bad?" Trivette questioned a grin from ear to ear. 

"They do make a good point Gage I still can feel your hand around my throat the last time you questioned me," Chafe smiled rubbing his neck to emphasize his point. 

"Hey you treat my girls right we don't have a problem," Gage told them not giving an inch. 

"Well Gage," Walker spoke up, "maybe this next one will be a boy and you'll have one less thing to worry about." 

Everyone broke into laughter even Gage as he eyed Sydney wondering if the next one was to be a boy or a girl. 

The End 


End file.
